All caused by a phone
by xLETxITxRAINx
Summary: One small mistake can change your life forever. R/J post BD Jacob runs away after seeing Ness with another guy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! My BFF Emmie and I wrote this together. I wrote Ness's parts and she wrote Jake's. Okay, read our story!!!!!!!**

NPOV

I hate my Aunt some times. I 'borrowed' her credit cards to buy a car because Dad wouldn't let me take his. And, I kind of lost them.

So now I have to get a job as a punishment. And Aunt Alice had to pick the place I hated the most. McDonalds.

I just might have to do a few things to her Porsche. I know, I'm evil, but so is she!

Making me get a job…

So here I was at McDonalds.

I couldn't work the drive thru because of that stupid costumer who couldn't make up her mind to save her life.

I had a few choice words for her, most of which I learned from Uncle Emmett.

I also couldn't work as a cashier. Why couldn't that stupid man just stop complaining to me that his son got a toy he already had?

Do I look like I care? Sell it on EBay or something. You can thank Uncle Emmett for those words too.

So now I was stuck frying up the disgusting human food.

My cell phone rang. I wasn't supposed to be using my phone at work, but it was Jacob, and I needed to talk to him. I mean, he is my boyfriend for crying out loud.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried to open it.

My hands were slippery because my supervisor made me wash my hands every five seconds.

I dropped my phone right into the burning grease. I could not get that out. Now I need to buy a new phone. Just great.

JPOV

I hate when Ness isn't here. It's so boring here with these bloodsucking leeches.

Ness could have asked me if she wanted a car. She didn't have to go off and steal Alice's credit cards.

I would have bought her any car in the world she wanted.

I guess I will give Ness a call. She is probably done work by now. Wouldn't she?

I went outside to get some privacy.

Ring, Ring, Ring. Hello, this is Renesemee Cullen. I'm not here right now. So leave me a message. Bye.

Darn, it was her answering machine. I guess I will call her again. She will probably answer.

After the 10th time I called, I had it. I was going to go down there.

I went into my truck and drove off. Outside it was pouring hard.

The whole time I was in the car I was thinking of all the reason she didn't answer her phone.

Maybe she was working really hard. She would have still answered.

I couldn't think of anything else.

So I drove in silence all the way there.

When I got to Mc Donald's I parked in the front lot. It didn't seem busy.

When I walked out of my car I saw her through the window. She was with another guy.

She was laughing and smiling.

I was filled with anger. The thing that topped it off was that he hugged him.

The reason she didn't answer was because she was with another guy. Not because she working.

If she is happier with him fine.

I had to get out of here. And fast. Before it got ugly.

So I changed into wolf form and ran off into the woods.

NPOV

I love my boss. He promised to lie to my Aunt about me working here if I promised to never come back.

I think me nearly forcing another worker to fish my phone out of the boiling oil was the last straw.

I laughed at the memory. I hugged my former boss and ran out the door.

Jacob's car was in the parking lot. That was odd. Oh well, maybe he came to pick me up.

I walked over to his driver's side window expecting him to be there so I could give him a kiss.

He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the car.

I smelled the air, hoping to catch his scent. It led a trail out into the woods.

I followed it and soon found myself in La Push. The trail continued to Jacob's house.

I walked through the front door. "Billy," I called out, smelling his unique scent.

"Have you seen Jacob? I saw his car when I left work today, and I followed his scent back here."

"Yeah, Ness, I was hoping you could explain. He stormed through here about fifteen minutes ago, said he was leaving, and just went right out the back door. The last time he did this was when he found out your mother and father were getting married."

"He left?" I replied, crestfallen.

"Billy, I have to go, I'll see you later." I said quietly. I cried the whole run home. Once home, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

JPOV

I just kept running and running and running.

I didn't know where I was. I could have been in China for all I cared.

I felt bad for my father, always guessing where I was going when I said I was leaving, always having to worry if I was coming back.

He got used to it after awhile.

When I felt like I was far enough away from anyone I knew I changed back into human form.

I was wondering what Renesemee was doing. What did it matter really.

She was probably having fun with her new 'boyfriend'.

When I thought of her with that guy it got me mad.

I was so angry I almost turned back to wolf form.

"Jake, get a hold of yourself", I said.

I decided to run a little farther if my anger really got out of control.

I was thinking I could stay here for a day or two before Ness and the rest of the Cullen's would be looking for me.

I felt very tired from the long run.

I laid my head down and feel into a deep sleep.

**A.N: We have a snow day tomorrow (MON)so we will get a chapter up real soon. It's so good that we miss school because we have IOAWS this week. They suck. If you have a snow day tomorrow join Emmie, me, our friends, and people all over… places… in total lame-ness. If you have AIM post this as your away message, ' I am so lame, I'm outside making a snow man!!!!!!!!!!' **

**Amanda: Would you like to say something Em?**

**Em: No, not really**

**Amanda: Okay then, you're real talkative Em. We are excited because this is our first snow day in years!!!!! Okay, enough rambling. Review please. Or Em and I will send our snow men out to get you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter 2 Chapter 2!**

NPOV

Jacob and I were on a hotel balcony. He tenderly kissed me, pushing me up against the railing.

Suddenly the railing disappeared, and I had to grab the edge of the balcony to avoid falling to my death.

"Jacob!" I cried. He simply looked at me. "Help me!" I said, now crying.

He just turned and walked away. My fingers slipped.

"JACOB!" I screamed, now falling.

I was going to die. And Jacob didn't care. He didn't love me.

I felt strong hands grab me around the waist. They couldn't be Jacob's though.

They were ice cold. "Ness," someone said. "Wake up Ness, its okay, it was just a dream."

I opened my eyes and found my father's topaz ones.

"He's gone," I said, still crying. "He's gone and he's not coming back."

The tears were pouring out like a waterfall now. Dad pulled me into his hard chest.

I didn't know how long it was, but it could have been hours, I just sat there, continuously crying.

My heart was officially broken.

JPOV

When I was asleep I had a dream about Renessmee.

I had a dream that she was on a cliff in La Push. She looked at me and jumped off the cliff.

I screamed, "NO!"

I started to run but I wasn't getting anywhere.

Then she hit the murky water, and she didn't come back up.

Then with a quick jerk I woke up.

I was in a full sweat. It was still dark outside. It was probably about 1 o'clock in the morning.

I started to think about Renesemee. I missed her so much and I couldn't be without her any longer.

I had to see her someway or another.

NPOV

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I heard my dad talking to someone.

"You aren't welcome here. I really don't care. You are the last person she wants to see right now. Look, she's kind of busy right now so just leave."

Wait if he was outside the cottage, who had their arms around me? Oh mom.

I raised my hand to her face and asked her who it was. She just put a finger to her lips and motioned for me to go back to sleep.

I obeyed, but I knew I was only tired because Uncle Jasper was in the next room. I, again, drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

JPOV

I left the cottage. I was angry but I wasn't going to leave.

Even though I was the last person Renesemee wanted to see.

When I got up to Cullen's House I saw another car there.

Inside the house I saw someone with the guy from Mc Donald's.

It had to be Ness in there, the leech had said she was busy; well she must have been busy with him.

I was going to murder the dude. Hey, imprinting hurts, and I can't live without Nessie.

I was going to have to change into wolf form and wait until he was leaving.

When I saw whoever was inside give the guy a hug and he came out. Ok, now I know it was Nessie.

I changed into wolf form and was ready to make my move.

He began to amble toward his car.

I pounced on him.

Then I heard a loud shriek in the dark.

**Okay, I know you're wondering, who was that screaming? Well I have no clue. Em, who was that? Well, she's not talking to me. Oh, well, I guess we will find out at the same time. Until next chapter… Em and Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day?!?!?!?! We rule!!!!! K, more authors note at bottom**

JPOV

Alice was screaming. All the Cullens were there in a second.

The remains of the guy laid there. I was so happy. That bastard was gone.

I saw Renessmee in the back of the crowd.

I was so glad to see her. I began to walk over to her, leaving the crime scene behind me.

Then Edward stepped in front of me before I could get there.

I growled at him. I saw a frighten expression on Nessie's face. That empathic leech felt her fear and was holding her in an instant. She cringed away from me.

Edward stepped towards, "Jacob, leave now and don't you dare come back."

"What?" I thought.

"Jacob you are never allowed to see Renessmee ever again," he said. "Now leave."

I began to walk away. As I left I thought I wasn't going to leave this without a fight.

NPOV

There was a scream. That was Aunt Alice. My whole family was beside her in an instant, and I wished I had stayed behind.

There was Jacob, in wolf form, covered in blood. I fought my bloodlust.

Then I saw what was at Jacob's feet. It was Randy, my boss, or at least what was left of him.

Oh my god, Jacob had murdered him. I was absolutely terrified.

My Jacob? My Jacob had done this terrible act. I couldn't believe it.

I started crying. Uncle Jasper felt my distress and was at my side instantly.

Jacob. Why? This was worse than losing him.

My father said something to Jacob, but I couldn't make it out.

Uncle Jasper was stiff beside me. I knew this was harder for him, between my sweet smelling blood and the blood covering Jacob.

I touched my hand to his face. Go, I'll be fine. I know its hard.

He nodded and fled. I took one last fearful look at Jacob as he walked slowly into the woods.

I knew that I needed to leave, before I got hurt again.

**K, this chapter is short, but Em and I decided to get 2 chapters out in one day cause I have play, honors choir, band, and other stuff I NEED to practice for, so, we will try to squeeze more in. Em refuses to talk again, so that's about it. Oh, yeah, Em and our friend Tara decided on the name Randy for the dude. One day during class Tara used Randy as a person in her story she was reading aloud to the class, and I laughed. So the teacher asked me if it was her boyfriend, and I was like no… It was a had to be there moment. K, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah!!! Next Chapter!!!!! Luv Amanda (and Em even though shes not here) This chapter will be the longest one yet! Yeah!!!!**

We were moving. We were leaving Forks, probably for good.

At first we had no idea where we wanted to go, but Alice begged us to go to Paris, you know her, she loves to shop, and Paris is probably the shopping place ever.

Luckily, Paris has an average of 320 cloudy days a year. **(Just kind of made that up, I'm pretty sure its wrong, but it's important later)**

So know we were all on a plane to Paris. I also heard that Paris is one of the most romantic cities.

Just thinking about that made me sad. I can't believe Jacob would do something like that.

He looked, truly, like a savage beast. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm afraid of the love of my life.

-------------------------------------------------

I sighed. I was in my new house, but it just wasn't the same.

I mean, it was to dark, to enclosed. It sucked.

I admit it. Maybe I was being a bit unfair. Oh well. Might as well go and see the sights.

---------------------------------------------------

I was walking out in the cloudy Sunday morning.

So that's the Eifel Tower. Wow, its so beautiful. I kept walking until I was directly underneath of it.

I would probably spend a lot of my time here.

A guy who looked a lot like Randy came up to me.

"Bonjour, je suis le Comte. Vous regardez comme une fille de qui mon frère m'a envoyé e-mail. Est votre nom Renesemee?"

Oh, so he spoke French. (translations at bottom) "Bonjour, oui je suis, mais appelez-moi s'il vous plaît Nessie ou Cap. Qui est vous le frère ?" I replied.

He then said," Le nom de mon frère est Randy. Il a dit qu'il a eu l'habitude d'être votre patron."

I sadly replied," Je suis désolé, mais votre frère est mort. Je dois vraiment aller maintenant. Il était agréable de vous parler le Comte. Au revoir."

Damnez-le! J'ai dit que mon frère pas à fricken bouge dans l'Amérique fricken. Cela suce. Et vous êtes une clope.

Woah, I'd never been cursed at in French before.

I was preparing to go home when I heard a voice behind me. "Nessie?" it asked.

I turned around and froze.

**JPOV**

I left, I decided to go back home.

I was in need of food, clothes, and sleep.

I began to run back home.

I knew I was going to go back to the Cullen's later.

----------------------------------------------------------

When I got back home, the front door was locked, and I was still in wolf form.

I decided to go to the back door to see if it was unlocked.

It was, it always was.

I snuck in very quietly trying not to wake up father.

I changed back into human form when I got back into my room.

I changed in jeans and a white t-shirt. Then I got some food out of the fridge.

I didn't have time to get some rest.

I snuck out quickly and then I began to run a full sprint.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When I was back at the Cullen's home, I saw all the lights were out.

I began to sneak around the back of the house.

I snuck into the house quietly and saw that no one was home.

I began to search for the leeches voices.

It was a good thing I had excellent hearing.

It came in handy sometimes.

I could heard the tiny vampire talking about moving to Paris because of the shopping there.

Oh, Please I thought to myself.

So they were moving to Paris.

I had to get a plane ticket to Paris. I had to get to the nearest airport and fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Then I got to the airport.

The lady at the front desk looked at me strangely because of my messed up clothing. I didn't care.

I asked her for the earliest flight to Paris.

She said it would cost $100.00 **(idk if it is, I just put down a number. –em)**

I gave her the money and waited until it was time to go on my plane.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to go. I got on the plane and waited until it took off.

I couldn't bear not to see Renessmee.

I was going to propose to her. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

I knew she was going to say yes. She loved me and I loved her.

I decided that when I landed in Paris, I would buy a ring for her.

The plane took off and I waited peacefully until we got there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we landed in Paris it was in the afternoon.

I went to an expensive shop and bought her a 16-carat diamond ring.

I gave the man my credit card because I already spent all my money on the one plane ticket.

I could see why Alice wanted to move here to shop.

I used my hearing abilities to see where Renessmee was.

She was near the Eiffel Tower.

I began to run a normal human pace.

It was so crowded here.

I saw her will another guy again.

I was going to be a murderer again.

She seemed mad with him.

Which was a good thing.

I came right behind her.

I said," Hello."

Then Renessmee turned around she looked at me in amazement.

I said hello to her again to see if she really saw me.

"Hello", she said quietly.

I was ready to make my move.

I got down on one knee and said, "Renessmee Carile Cullen, will you marry me?"

She looked at me in shock.

Then she said, "I…"

**NPOV**

I just stood, scared for my life. There he was the love of my life, just standing there.

He stuttered out a hello.

"Hello," I replied, nearly a whisper.

He suddenly got down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"I…I…" I stuttered.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was. Aunt Alice, thank goodness.

She was glaring daggers into Jacob.

"Flemmard," I muttered, wondering why she wasn't here three minutes ago, she was supposed to be watching for him.

"No, Jacob, I can't. I... I'm too scared. I'm sorry." I turned and fled. I didn't stop running until I reached the ocean. There, I sat on the beach and cried.

**Yeah! We did good! This turned out to be five Microsoft Word pages. Lets give it up for Em's Jacob Part!!!!! *yeahwhooyeah* Yeah, she originally wrote about 5 sentences, but I made her make a Lenten Promise on her Lenten Promise duck. So Yay! K byers!!!!!!! Oh, wait, I'm supposed to tell you what the French means. Well I kinda forget now but its something along the lines of….**

**Hey, you look like a girl my brother e-mailed me about. Are you Nessie?**

**Yeah, I'm Nessie, whos your bro?**

**Randy, he was your boss right.**

**Yeah, sorry, hes dead. Got to go, bye!!!!**

**Stupid brother, told him not to fricken move to fricken America. He could have taken the cheese business with me! This is all your fault fag!!!!!!!!**

**HAHAHA k, byers!!!!! Wait, no, forgot on thing. Thanks to our friends Julia and Tara for help on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was heart broken. I couldn't believe she said no.

She just mumbled a good bye and ran off. I just stood there, opened mouthed.

I couldn't see anything, or feel anything, except the growing fire in my heart.

I couldn't endure this pain. I was going to have to kill myself, but how.

I was going to have to do it fast and soon because I couldn't take it any longer.

I decided to write Nessie a note, telling her good bye forever.

I went to her house. Good, no one was home. I quickly found a pen and a piece of paper, and began to write.

Dear Renesemee,

I want to let you know that I love you and I can't live without you. I want you to be happy and have a wonderful life.

There are no words to describe how wonderful you are. I will miss you. Be good. I'll love you forever, even if I can't be with you. Good Bye.

-Jacob

I left it on her bed.

Then I began to walk away from my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I began to walk around through the crowded streets, not sure where I was.

I was thinking of a good place to die. Something that would be over quickly.

I walked around the town very slowly.

I began to think about Renesemee's life without me but I erased that thought quickly.

I had to make a fast getaway.

Then it hit me and I was standing right in front of it.

The beautiful Effile Tower.

I began to make a plan that I would jump off of it but how?

It really didn't matter if people saw some person climbing up the tower.

This was my last moments of life anyway.

Nobody would ever see me again.

Then I began to go on the right side of the Effile Tower and began to climb.

No one noticed me. I was already half way up.

This was going perfectly.

I just began to climb up and up and up.

I was finally at the top.

All the people down below looked like ants and the sight up here was beautiful.

When I looked down again I heard a person shouting saying something in french, probably something like there is a person on the tower they are going to jump, help.

I didn't care. Nobody was going to get me back down there.

Now I was ready to jump.

Then I closed my eyes, and prepared to end my life.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Haha, we're evil, aren't we. CLIFFE!!!!!!!!! What will happen next……..**


End file.
